lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
''"Your highness of the eagles, this is Captain Leonard of the Lion Air Division! We are here to help you defend the spire!" ''—Leonard to Eeran Leonard is a named NPC created by JGREAD, and later an important character in the Legacy Trilogy. He was also the first captain of the Lion air force in the Chima RP. ---- Biography Little is known of Leonard's early life, except that the orphaned lion was adopted as a cub by members of the large Egalane family, and grew up in the Eagle Spire. Eventually, Leonard moved to Lion City to live with the rest of his species. Due to his flight training from the eagles, Leonard trained as a pilot in the very new lion Air Force, and eventually became its captain. Luckily for him, he wouldn’t have had the help needed if it weren’t for the rich noble family he was raised by, Eris knows of this specific Lion as an trusted freind. Chima Civil War When the MMSC attacked Eagle Spire at the time of the RP, Captain Leonard led the lion jets there as reinforcements for the eagles. He helped Rica, Razic, and the Eagles to fight Rawlin and the attacking Talon Industries Ravens, until being called back to the Lion City to help fight the attacking crocodiles there. After the Battle of Lion City ended, Leonard felt bad about abandoning the eagles. He was going to return to Eagle Spire to help them (for the war was still going on for the ravens and eagles), but he was needed in the Lion City. Aftermath Eventually, Leonard became impatient and went against orders, flying away in his jet. He flew to Eagle Spire alone to go see how the battle was going, only to see that it was over and the HQ was at peace. However, he spotted the MMSC drifting through the sky above the Iron Mountains, and followed it to find out what was going on. Leonard saw the MMSC crash into the Arctic Northern Regions and saw the ravens fall out, unaware that there were Bats inside the battle station. Before going down there, Leonard saw Bat King Bliston flying through the fog. Because the hazy mist was obscuring Bliston's features, and because he'd never seen a bat before, Leonard mistook Bliston for a raven, and fired on him. In response to the attack, Bliston plugged chi and punched the wing of Leonard's jet. Because lion jets were so weak and underdeveloped at the time, the wing shattered, and the jet was sent crashing into the northern regions from one chi-powered punch. Since his jet landed in snow, Leonard survived the crash and walked out of the cockpit, only to be frozen solid within 20 minutes, since he wasn't wearing the proper gear for the below-zero temperature. After the disappearance of Leonard and his jet, the lions replaced him as the captain when they made their new, improved Air Force with help from the ravens and eagles. Expedition Leonard was eventually found by the Crawler Empire scientist Dr. Benjamin, who brought him inside a repurposed Black Overwatch ground transport. As Leonard thawed out by a fire, he was introduced to Dr. Benjamin, Braxin, Sezrac, and Rex. The latter filled Leonard in on the events of the Bat—Raven War and the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, before Benjamin revealed that he was taking his captors on an expedition into the Arctic Northern Regions. Leonard was provided with clothes to withstand the below zero temperature, and chose a sledgehammer from the transport's weapon inventory. After the team left the transport and studied the environment, Leonard looked to the east and saw some Vultures on a mountain through binoculars. Leonard told Dr. Benjamin about his sighting, and they got back into the transport, driving up the mountain's spiraling road. Leonard saw Ice Vulture Gliders flying toward the transport, and he warned the others of inbound missiles, before the side of the transport was exploded open and frozen. The transport tumbled down the mountain after the Vultures froze and destroyed the part of the road they were on. The transport was destroyed, and the team was scattered. Hunter Prison After regrouping with the others, Leonard traveled on foot to Hunter Prison, after Benjamin discovered its map. When they entered the seemingly abandoned prison, the team went toward a single red light at the end of a second story hallway. Benjamin pointed out a boulder trap in the middle of the hall, but before Leonard could get safely out of the range of the boulders, Braxin activated the trap, and the boulders came down, crushing Leonard. The others weren't able to dig him out, since they were out of chi. Leonard survived, but was heavily injured. New Home Leonard was able to smash through the boulders on the other side with his hammer, and exited the prison, using his hammer as a makeshift cane. While going south, Leonard discovered the Valley of Balance, and was escorted by leopard scouts into the Golden City, where his wounds were tended to and he was given a change of clothes. While touring the city on crutches, Leonard decided to stay with the Leopard Tribe for the time being, and asked King Leodus to keep an eye out for the missing Benjamin, Rex, and Sezrac. Empire of Balance Leonard soon decided to officially pledge his service to the Leopard Tribe, so the Leopard Druids revealed their existence to him, quickly and completely healing his injuries. Afterward, the Vultures moved into the Golden City, and Leodus explained to Leonard via a speech that the Leopards were allying with the Brotherhood of Vultures, to form the Empire of Balance. Leonard then met fellow lion Lycor in one of the city's hospitals, where Lycor had just been healed by the Leopard Druids. Lycor became an Imperial Knight, while Leodus secretly appointed Leonard as an agent, sending him south to act as a contact within The Forgotten. During his trip south, Leonard learned that Rex had become an ambassador for the ocean-bound Bat Tribe, and had built an embassy on Mount Cavora. Return to Lion City Leonard drove a Leopard speedor out of the mountains and back to Lion City, where he met Lavarris and other Forgotten in the streets. Leonard mentioned Sezrac and the expedition he'd gone on, which caught the attention of Solrac, who came from behind and asked Leonard about the missing spider. Leonard explained that he'd been separated from the rest of the team, and told Solrac where Rex was. After a brief exchange between Solrac and Lavarris about an event, which confused Leonard, Solrac went to Mount Cavora, and Leonard went to the Forgotten's underground base in the area, behind Lion City. Leonard took note of what appeared to be a basic cave system of laboratories and factories as he went through it in a tram. Leonard was escorted to the office of the base's administrator, Bachell, but she appeared to be too busy to meet with the new recruit. The founder of the Forgotten, Scrin, then appeared, evaluating Leonard. After a conversation, Scrin recruited Leonard to act as an Air Force Captain for the Forgotten. Leonard thanked him for the rank and left the underground facility, returning to Lion City. Leonard rented ground and air vehicles from the Lions, telling Lavarris to gather the Forgotten in the area for the attack on the Sabertooth-controlled land Scrin had told him about. Leonard then flew south in one of the lion jets he'd borrowed, to assist in the attack. Personality, Appearance, and Gear Gear: *Formerly **Handheld chi pistol-like blaster **Flight helmet with breathing mask & tube, and goggles. **Royal Lion Formal Occasion Military Uniform. *Currently **Battle hammer he received on the expedition he took part in. **Gold short sword from the Leopards. **Forgotten-issued BOSIAS rifle and Melee Crowbar as an offered trade-in for his Battle Hammer. ---- Appearance: *Formerly **Standard lion pilot uniform as well as his formal occasion dress. *Currently **Leonard wears the clothing he received from the Leopards: plain yellow pants, and a golden silk shirt embroidered with the symbol of the Leopard Tribe, as well as a red side cape, draped across his right shoulder and attached around his neck to his left shoulder by a silver clasp. However, he sometimes wears the following Forgotten clothes into battle: **Scavenged Overwatch Elite armor vest and arming (with torn-off Combine-imagery removed from the vest and arming) over his more prestigious Imperial clothes. Wears armor-plates on his arms and thighs; the uppermost left armor plate on his arm bears the Forgotten Trihex, spraypainted over an Elite Logo. An Orange Lambda adorn's the Uniform's crotch-plate with red sect-leader markings on it like Rica's. ---- Personality: *Formerly **(WIP by JGREAD) *Currently **(WIP by JGREAD) Appearances * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) * Expedition of Exiles * Legacy: Fall of the Bridge * Legacy: Heir to the Outlands * Legacy: Redemption Quotes "Look for weaknesses! If we can take down that ship, the eagles can easily reclaim their spire!" —Leonard to the other lion pilots, referring to the MMSC. "Don't worry furballs! I got this AAAALLLL under my control! Trust me i got it's weakness in the bag!" "Alright, then what are its weaknesses, kid?" —Razic and Leonard. Category:Lions Category:Ice/snow Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten